I Hate Everything About You
by Phee-Nyx-1244
Summary: Revised Season One. The Boys are reunited with an old friend. Sparks fly and humor ensues. My Take on the series. Dean/OC Read and Review! rated M for language and possible sexual references in later chapters.
1. If Today Was Your Last Day

**A/N: ** I created this series for no particular reason, just kind of bored and decided to see what I could do with Eric Kripkes series if I added in my own character!

I Own Nothing but, Phee, Caleb and Siren, Phee created from my own personal views and temperament. The brother used to be Ryan and the Friend Pixie but I found I like these names better so yeah.

Enjoy, Read and Review. Title is the song by Nickelback!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Dean or Sam or the Supernatural 'verse I only like to play.

**If Today Was Your Last Day**

Her brown eyes were filled with tears, tears that never spilled down her tan face. Her Curly black hair was pulled back into a tight knot at the base of her neck. Her small hands were wound tightly around each other and her back was straight her head held high. The cold southerly wind whipped around her long legs, making the skirt of her Black mourning dress whisk about her knees.

Another girl with straight blonde hair, stood next to her, tears streaming violently down her face, biting her lip to stop the urge to sob uncontrollably. Her hands were clenched into fists and her bright blue eyes were bloodshot.

A young man stepped forward, a box of matches in his hand. He slowly pulled one of the long fireplace matches and struck it it spluttered to life before he lit the whole box on fire and threw it onto the top of the funeral pyre. A shrouded human figure burst into flame and that's when the blonde girl started to sob. A high keening sound. A sound filled with such remorse and pain, it was almost unbearable to witness. The dark haired girl stepped closer and wrapped her arms comfortingly around her, her best friend.

"Daddy, I'm so sorry daddy," sobbed the blonde, her pain filled voice cutting straight to the brunettes heart, the man as well. His light brown eyes filled with tears at the sight of the girls. "I'm so sorry Siren, I should have done more," whispered the brunette into her friends hair as she hugged her. The blonde, Siren, just cried harder into the other girls' shoulder, the flames from the pyre lighting them with a flickering orange light, until it hit the salt beneath the shroud covering and then they turned a bright violent green and blue.

Ashes were all that was left of the pyre by the time they left, the Blonde cradled in the young man's arms, he placed her gently in the back seat of the classic mustang, before sitting in the front, the brunette was driving. She turned the engine over and even the comforting purr of her baby couldn't make her feel better.

"Phoenix, it was never your fault," Muttered the man. The Brunette, Phoenix, snorted in contempt, "of course it was, Caleb, dad taught me to hunt so I could save people, not stand by while they get killed by a bunch of filthy leech Vampires, like Sirens dad did". "You couldn't have saved him Phee," said Caleb his light brown eyes bright with a hidden flame, "they picked up his scent a long time ago, you didn't know they'd come".

"But I should've been able to protect him somehow!" she exclaimed slamming her hand on the steering wheel angrily. "So what, you can see the future now?" he asked sarcastically, "you can be in two places at once?" she glowered at him. "No, I didn't think so," he said, "you just can't always save everybody Phee," he shrugged. "I want to," she whispered her eyes guilt ridden. "But you can't so occasionally we loose one, it sucks ass that it was Siren's dad but you couldn't have stopped it from happening," he said earnestly, his eyes concerned.

"Why do you always have to be the one that makes sense?" she sighed, a small smile tugging at the corners of her mouth. "Because I'm the better looking one," he smirked. She reached a hand over and shoved him playfully before reaching up and undoing her bun, her long dark wavy locks tumbling down around her shoulders to her waist. She then ran her hand through her hair as she drove them to the motel they were crashing in that week.

_Meanwhile_

"Dean! Do you think maybe we should get out of here now?" exclaimed a young man, about 23 or so, with curly dark brown hair before shooting a shotgun at a dark shape. "Good call Sam!" yelled back another guy, around 28, he had short brown hair, a bit of a scruffy unshaved thing going on with green eyes shooting another shotgun at the shape also. The two high-tailed it out of the dark falling down house running to a classic 1967 Chevvy Impala, jumping in, the short haired man gunning the Engine, taking off quickly.

The one with dark brown hair, Sam was clutching his sides and breathing raggedly like he had a couple of broken ribs. "Man that was one angry spirit," he said breathing out. The other guy, Dean, whistled, "hell yeah, so where's he buried?" he asked. "He wasn't" Sam said, "He was cremated". "Damn, so what the hell do we do now?" questioned Dean. "Research," replied Sam. "More Libraries," groaned Dean. "Yep," said Sam smirking. They drove quickly the engine rumbling back to their motel to crash for the night before heading back to the library in the morning.

Clouds of dust floated around them as the two brothers sat, their heads buried in old records. "So how did this dick die?" asked Dean bored leaning back in his chair stretching. "Apparently James Ackerman, our ghost boy, was electrocuted, he had a leak in his house during a thunderstorm and an electricity cable was knocked loose and electrocuted him while he was standing barefoot in the leaks puddle. Ouch, what a sad way to go," muttered Sam shaking his head. "Great so how do we kill his ghost ass?" asked Dean. "Um, lore says, we electrocute his ass again," said Sam leaning back in his chair also looking at his older brother. "So, tazor his ass?" asked Dean, one eyebrow raised. "Yep," said Sam. "Mmm, Tasty," said Dean smirking.


	2. Burn It To The Ground

**A/N:** So chapter Two, song is Burn it to the ground by Nickelback. It's taken me a while surprisingly to get this up, I hope you guys don't mind. Hope you like it. Read and Review.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Supernatural, or the boys, I only own Caleb and Siren. I wish I did own them. There'd be less clothes worn if I did.

**Episode Two: Burn It To The Ground**

Eyelids cracked open, bleary hazel eyes, adjusted slightly to the light escaping the minimal defences set up by cheap motel curtains. One stray black curl hung over her forehead, brushing against the bridge of a nose, lightly dusted with almost imperceptible freckles. A small groan escaped her mouth as rosebud lips parted and the bridge of that nose scrunched up in annoyance.

Phee swatted the stray curl away from her face as she stretched and rolled over in the motel bed beneath clean if too over-starched sheets. She cracked one eye open to take in the neon green numbers blaring back at her that it was 6:00 am. She groaned before swinging bare lightly tanned legs from beneath the sheets and setting her feet on the cold floor.

Her toes flexed involuntarily as she rubbed her face with her hand, trying to wake up a bit more. She stretched her arms over her head, her back cracking from sleeping on a too hard mattress, her muscles bunching and stretching beneath the baggy, faded old Metallica t-shirt she wore. It was her fathers once, she slept in it still, it lost the scent of him a while ago now, but it didn't lose the memories it drew from her barely conscious mind when she woke every morning, or when she fell into bed late at night after a long hunt.

Memories of waking up in the morning to freshly cooked waffles and bacon, to a grinning father brandishing orange juice at her and her younger brother, Caleb. Divulging the tale of his most recent hunt, blow by blow for the younger sibling and the lore behind the hunt for her. Memories of a laughing father as she cut him off with a stern reprimand for letting that week's fugly get too close.

She stood then, tired of remembering, tired of longing for him to come back, for him to turn up somewhere alive. Tired of hoping for him to walk in the door and give her one of his bear hugs and say sorry for being away for too long.

She stumbled her way to the shower in the small motel room, ignoring the softly snoring form of her best friend in the second bed, and the loudly snoring form of her younger, albeit bigger, brother comatose on the trolley bed the motel had provided for him. The door closed and locked behind her, she turned the shower on, letting the water heat up a bit before she got in.

She stripped, throwing the underwear to the tile floor, her fathers shirt being folded, almost reverently and placed on the cracked formica counter top before she stepped under the warm spray. She let the water run over her hair, over her shoulders and neck, letting the water release the stress she had been almost too afraid to release.

She stayed there for a few moments before washing properly. Shampooing her long thick hair, conditioning it also didn't take too long, as much hair as she had. She finished soon after, turning the shower off and getting out, wrapping a not-so-fluffy towel around her body.

She brushed her curly mane, tying it back in a ponytail, drying off quickly. She wrapped the towel around her again, heading into the motel room proper, grabbing some clothes from her bag quickly. She dressed, keeping quiet, a pair of jeans, her favourite cut, tight but comfortable and a simple longsleeve midnight blue shirt. A pair of socks and black lowcut converse completed the outfit.

Phee left the bathroom, picking up her old, beaten up brown leather motorcycle jacket, breathing in the comforting smell of old leather before grabbing her wallet, cell phone and her car and room keys before heading out the door, leaving her brother a note as to where she went.

_**Meanwhile**_

"C'mon Dean, just be okay, please," muttered a tall dark haired guy, around 23 or so, his hands kneading each other as he sat impatiently in one of the hard orange plastic chairs. His left leg was jiggling impatiently, worried brown eyes watching for the kind black man that was his brothers doctor.

"Mr. Berkovitz?" he asked looking down at his file. "Yes! Yes, is, um, is he gonna be okay?" asked the tall young man jumping to his feet running one of his large hands through his shaggy brown hair.

"The electrocution triggered a heart attack, a pretty massive one I'm afraid, it's um, it's damaged." The doctor looked at him sadly. "How damaged?" asked the younger man worriedly. "We can keep him comfortable at this stage, but I give him a couple of weeks, a month at most," the doctor replied apologetically.

"No, no, no, there's gotta be something you can do, some kind of treatment," replied the younger man in an agitated upset manner. "We can't work miracles, I really am sorry," the doctor did look saddened by the news. "oh, okay," replied the younger man, rushing off to his brothers bedside.

The kind black doctor sighed and shook his head, pinching the bridge of his nose, it always burned to lose someone so young, especially after hearing that the two young men he was dealing with had saved the lives of two local children. His broad shoulders drooped under his white lab coat and he headed off to his next patiens room.

_**Meanwhile**_

Phoenix unlocked the motel room, carrying a couple plastic bags and a large cardboard drinks tray containing coffee. A grunt sounded from the kitchenette table where her half awake brother sat, blinking at her blearily.

"'Bout time," he cracked a grin. She smiled back lightly, placing the coffee and food on the table. "Where's Siren?" she asked him her forehead scrunching in concern. Caleb nodded his head to the bathroom door, where a toilet could be heard flushing and out came a freshly showered and dressed Siren.

Her pretty blue eyes were shadowed and she moved carefully. She smiled a tiny bit when she saw Caleb's blonde hair poking out every which way as he dug into his bacon and eggs Phee had bought. She walked over and sat next to him at the table. Phee smiled slightly at her best friend and handed her a Styrofoam cup of black coffee and a cardboard box containing waffles.

Siren nodded and started eating lightly. Phee sat down then, taking her own food, a Bacon and Egg Bagel and a coffee and started chewing. After a while of silent chewing she opened her mouth. "So, where to next?" she questioned as the others were chewing thoughtfully. "We could give Bobby a call and see if he has any jobs going?" asked Caleb. Siren nodded slightly, "or Ellen," she added. Phee nodded, thinking.

"I was thinking... maybe we could, y'know, take a couple weeks off, maybe go to LA, see some sights," she replied looking at the table. "Um, yeah, I suppose so, I mean, we could like hit some clubs and stuff," replied Caleb. Siren looked between them suspiciously. "Is something going on I should know about?" she asked chewing on a piece of waffle before cutting another.

"Nope, just, I really just wanna break, y'know," replied Phee popping her 'p' in 'nope'. "I mean, we've been searching for Dad for almost a year now, and I mean, we haven't found anything yet, so I wanna go blow off some steam, and I think LA's the place to do it," she reasoned. "Yeah, alright then," replied Siren.

She raised her fork to her mouth, a piece of waffle, covered in syrup on it. She went to go shove it in her mouth but the piece was too big and half of it hit the side of her mouth and cheek instead. She looked surprised and chewed the giant piece of waffle with a look of intense concentration on her face.

Whilst Phee and Caleb were practically wetting themselves with laughter. Once she choked down the waffle with some help from her coffee, she grinned. "LA it is!" she exclaimed, the others cheered and clunked their coffee cups together grinning.

_**Meanwhile**_

Sam had just walked into Deans room, where he was lying in a hospital bed, looking like crap, flicking through the channels on the TV with a remote. "Have you ever really watched daytime TV, it's terrible," Dean remarked, eyes trained on the screen, Sam sighed.

"I talked to your doctor," started Sam, Dean ignored him, "that fabric softener teddy bear, I'm gonna hunt that little bitch down," he remarked, flicking the channel. "Dean," started Sam, "Yeah, well, looks like your gonna leave town without me," replied Dean, turning off the TV and dropping the remote on his bed.

Sam looked astounded, "What are you talking about, I'm not gonna leave you here," he replied looking confused. "Hey, you take care of my car, or I swear I'll haunt your ass," Sam looked annoyed, "I don't think that's funny," Dean smirked a little, "Come on, it's a little funny." Sam looked down and shifted; Dean blinked and shifted also, "Look Sammy what am I supposed to say man? It's a dangerous gig, and I drew the short straw, that's it, end of story."

Sam's head snapped round, "don't talk like that okay, we still have options." Dean looked at him incredulously, "What options? We've got burial or Cremation," He looked down sadly. "I know it's not easy but, I'm gonna die, and you can't stop it," He shrugged. Sam's bottom lip trembled and his face shifted from upset, to determined, "watch me."


	3. Savin' Me

**A/N:** Yay chapter three is finally up! Took me a while I know but yeah... Got a knew flat so yay! Writing my stories however is going to be taking a backseat now, purely because I have a life I need to deal with so, yeah.

I do love you guys... well those of you who read and also those who review... But yeah, my life is a bit hectic right now and I'm not going to be able to update as often as I might like to. Sorry, but anyway here is chapter three. Enjoy!

**Disclaimer****:** I do not own Supernatural or any songs mentioned in chapters. If I did own supernatural the boys would spend a lot more time with their shirts off... I'm just saying.

**Saving Me**

Hands tapped the steering wheel as rose lips mouthed along, a grin etched onto a pretty face. Long waist length curly dark hair fell about slim tanned shoulders, fingers moving along to the musical solo.

"You say it's Urgent, Make it fast make it urgent, Do it quick do it urgent, Gotta run make it urgent, urgent, urgent, Want it quick make it urgent, Urgent, Emergency," she sang along, her soprano voice melding and harmonizing with the voice blaring through the speakers. "Urgent, urgent, Emergency, Urgent, urgent, urgent, urgent, Emergency, Urgent, urgent, urgent, urgent, Emergency, So urgent, Emergency, ooh, ooh," she grinned heartily as the song faded out.

A groan was heard from the passenger seat. "Can we _please_ listen to some decent music now?" asked the girls younger brother. "Dude, my music _is_ decent. Much better than that rap crap you're peddling. No thank you, Driver picks the music, shotgun shuts his damn mouth or he's walking," she snapped, her hands drumming out the beat of the new song, Animals by Nickelback, on the steering wheel.

Her younger brother groaned heartily and shook his head, rolling his eyes. Phee grinned at him and sang along, "No, we're never gonna quit, Ain't nothing wrong with it, Just acting like we're animals, No, no matter where we go, 'Cause everybody knows, We're just a couple of animals." Siren laughed in the back singing along too. Their voices combined and they giggled singing the kinky lyrics.

Caleb just laughed, rolled his eyes and grinned. He wasn't opposed to Phee's taste in music, he did after all grow up with it, he just liked to complain, it was what he did, he complained, Phee told him where to shove it and sang louder. It's what they did. He loved to hear his sister and the woman he's been in love with since he was twelve happy. It made him happier. Knowing they were enjoying themselves.

"Caleb, how far are we from Lincoln?" asked Phee looking over to where he had a map open in his lap. "Uh, we just passed through Bellevue, if we keep this speed up, we can be in Lincoln in about two hours, and if we get off the Highway we can be in Hastings by nightfall, they should have a motel there," he replied studying the map closely. "Good," she replied smirking, putting her foot down. Her 1968 Shelby Fastback GTO rose to the opportunity, the midnight blue car gunning it down the highway, the meticulously put together engine growling happily.

_Meanwhile_

**Kenesaw, Nebraska**

Dean groaned as he made his way up the stairs to Sam's Motel room. Leaning heavily against the wall as he got to the landing, breathing heavily he grimaced in pain, his arms wrapped securely around his sore chest. His heart pumping wildly and painfully in his rib cage.

He grimaced as he slowly made his way down the shabby hallway to his brothers room. Once he reached the door with a number 12 on the door he raised his right arm and knocked. His breath a bit short. He heard movement in the room as Sam who heard the knock got off of the hard motel bed he had been sitting on researching.

Sam opened the door, carefully. "What the hell are you doing here?" he asked, surprised to find his older brother on the other side of the door. "Checked myself out," grunted Dean as Sam helped him inside. "What are you crazy?" asked Sam annoyed, "well, I'm not gonna die in a hospital where the nurses aren't even hot," replied Dean smirking, before Sam closed the door replying. "You know this whole, 'I laugh in the face of death' thing, it's crap, I can see right through it," he said frowning. "Yeah, whatever dude," Dean turned away from him into the room, "Have you even slept? You look worse than me," he asked grimacing in pain as Sam helped him to a seat.

"Here, Nah, I've been scouring the internet for the last three days," replied Sam as he moved away from a now sitting Dean and sat down on the bed again. "I've been calling every contact in Dad's journal," he explained. "For what?" asked Dean frowning. "One of Dad's friends, Joshua, he called me back, he told me about a guy here in Nebraska, a specialist," replied Sam, "you're not gonna let me die in peace are you?" asked Dean slightly annoyed. Sam smirked slightly, "I'm not gonna let you die period," Dean grimaced. "We're going."

**Hayes ****Township, Nebraska**

Dean's face crumpled at the sight of the big white tent, sitting in the middle of the muddy field. His car door squeaked as he got out grimacing in pain. Sam ran around the front of the car to his brothers door, "Here I gotcha," he said gripping Dean under the armpits. "I got it," he growled back pushing him away slightly.

He grimaced standing upright, "Man, you're a lying bastard, I thought you said we were gonna see a doctor," he slammed the door closed. "I believe I said a specialist, Look Dean this guys supposed to be the real deal," he gestured with his hands as they started to walk through the mud towards the tent.

"I can't _believe_ you brought me here to see a guy who heals people out of a tent," Dean griped. An older stocky woman wandered past holding an umbrella, "Reverend LeGrange is a great man," she told them walking past. "Yeah that's nice," growled Dean shoving his hands deep into his jeans pockets. They walked past a man protesting who was being led away by the county sheriffs department. "I take it he's not part of the flock," muttered Dean smirking. "What can I say Dean, when people see things they can't explain there's controversy y'know," replied Sam shrugging.

_Meanwhile_

"Hey Phee," called Siren holding a newspaper in her hand. "Yes Siren?" asked Phoenix lazily looking in the mirror adjusting the gas mart's aviator sunglasses on her face. "I think there's a job near by," replied Siren rolling her eyes at her best friends' spastic ness. "So?" asked Phoenix taking off the sunglasses and putting them in their basket before heading towards the chip aisle. Siren sighed and followed after her walking behind her as Phee perused the assorted corn chips.

"So, we should take care of it, save some other hunters from having to make their way out to bumfuck Nebraska, we're here, we should take care of it," replied Siren exasperated. "And we happen to be on holiday at the moment; we should leave it alone and get going to LA. So what do you think? Cheese Supreme or Salsa Doritos?" she asked holding up two bags of chips.

Siren rolled her eyes and then focused the blue orbs on her best friends face glaring slightly, "Salsa, and we're taking care of this job. Whether you like it or not, kay?" she asked glaring still. Phee huffed and glared back her own eyes slowly turning from hazel to a light blue colour. Her face registered annoyance. Her pretty mouth pulled down in an angry set jaw, her hands gripped the basket tighter. Siren glared right back her own blue eyes flashing.

Phee took a deep breath, closed her eyes and let out that breath all the tension leaving her body. Her eyelids fluttered open again and instead of the intense blue that was there moments earlier they were now a dark chocolate brown colour. "Fine, but if you get hurt, that is so not my problem," she replied turning away and heading towards the coolers in the back where the drinks were kept and her younger brother was standing looking at the magazine rack.

_Meanwhile,_

Dean clenched his hands, His face screwed up in pain. He felt the first tendrils of fear, hard and painful in his chest. The reverends hand on the side of his head was cold and sweaty. His chest was burning, but his entire body felt cold. Freezing, like he had jumped into a pool of ice water. He didn't feel right. He felt like he did when he was around a monster. Like there was something evil creeping up on him, around him, surrounding him, preventing escape.

He wanted to run, but he couldn't make his legs work, and then they were collapsing under him and he was on his knees. He felt like some inevitable force was pushing down on his shoulders and then in his chest and clutching his heart. Boom, ba boom... He gasped. His vision was cloudy and then the pain was lessening he could feel his heart shifting, healing.

He was breathing quickly, his adrenaline pumping, and then he saw it. An old man, looking old decrepit and like he was starting to decay, he was wearing a black suit and black tie. The fear in Deans chest was palpable. It almost hurt and then the man was gone and Dean had lost consciousness.


	4. Waiting For The World To Fall

**A/N:** Hey guys, been a while and it probably will be again until I can afford a laptop being a cheap flattie is not the best when you're trying to buy stuff like that haha.

Anyway, this is a bit rough I might come back and alter it a little later but I'm not sure, I'll try and let you know though so yeah enjoy. People have been like when do they meet and all so here ya go it's a little teaser for the next chapter in which you'll find out what happened in Phee's past.

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing... not even this computer. I just like to mess with the life of our favourite Supernatural characters.

**Waiting For The World To Fall**

"So this case," started Phoenix looking to Siren, whose blonde hair was up in a messy ponytail and had glasses on framing her electric blue eyes. "Yeah?" asked Siren chewing on a pen her eyes scanning the headlines and following articles from pages of the newspaper concerning the case that she had collected. "What's it about?" Asked Phoenix pointedly, lowering her own glasses and eyeing her best friend.

Siren sighed and closed her eyes, removing her glasses so she could pinch the bridge of her nose. "I _told_ you Phee, People have been dropping dead all over the place in this town, of the same symptoms that people being healed by this supposed 'faith healer' Roy LeGrange were dying from. I don't know about you guys but it seems to me that it's a little too coincidental," she replied looking up into Phee's hazel eyes.

"I agree with Siren," piped up Caleb, Phee's younger brother from one of the motel beds where he was sitting with his laptop open across his knees. "Listen to this, the first victim, His name was Matthew Robinson, he died from a stroke, he was an elementary school teacher recently cleared of Child rape charges, he only got off because the kid that was accusing him refused to speak at the trial. I'm guessing he said something to the kid or the kids parents," He finished grimacing slightly and looking up for Phee's approval.

"So what, LeGrange is killing people he sees as amoral? So how's he doing it?" she asked. Siren shrugged, "My guess is we're going to have to talk to one of the 'healed' flock, maybe one that's not so ingrained into the crowd," she replied. "Great that's gonna be real easy," replied Phee sarcastically. Caleb shrugged, "We should go to one of the services and have a quick peek for one," he supplied.

"Great, let me just go get my prayer book," replied his big sister grimacing. "Come on Phee, get out of your damn PJ's and lets get going," grinned Caleb. "I hate you, and I hope you drown in a shallow puddle," Phee growled as she headed into the bathroom. "Love you too sis!" he called after her as she closed the door behind her. "Bite me!" she yelled through the closed door. He grinned at the shut door.

_Meanwhile_

"So, there's nothing wrong with your heart, No sign there ever was, not that a guy your age should be having heart problems anyway. Mind you it does happen," Said a pretty middle aged doctor walking into the exam room holding the two Winchester brothers inside. "How do you mean?" asked the shorter brother, his green eyes earnest. "Well, the other day, a guy like you 27, athletic, out of no where heart attack," she looked down at her chart, "Thanks doc," he replied. "No problem," she replied walking out of the room.

"You check out the morgue and I'll go visit the reverend," said Dean grimacing.

_Meanwhile_

Phoenix sat unmoving in her car, Binoculars glued to her face. She sighed and threw her binoculars down into her lap. "We're never gonna get anywhere like this y'know," she said to the unmoving figure in the passenger seat. "Yeah, I know," sighed Siren removing her own binoculars.

"So, are we going in or what?" asked Phee huffily. "I guess so," replied Siren biting her lip. "Well c'mon then," grinned Phoenix opening her drivers side door and climbing out. Just as a black chevvy impala pulled into the parking lot. "Oh, no way," she muttered her hazel eyes widening. Her Mustang was parked over the fence of the reverends parking lot inside the entrance of another field it was shielded by trees.

"What is it?" asked siren to her unmoving friend. "No, it couldn't be, it's another year or model. It really can't be him," Phoenix muttered to herself. She shook her head, her long curly dark hair brushing against the smooth black leather of her jacket. "Nothing, c'mon," she said to her friend leading the way to the big farmhouse.

As they approached they saw a pretty blonde woman climbing the stairs, an older woman following behind just as the door opened and a young man walked out of the house followed by a woman who looked every bit your Christian housewife. "Layla," he said, his voice gravely with surprise floated to Phoenix and Siren who were just crossing the muddy field that served as a car park.

Just as his voice reached her ears Phoenix stopped and stood stock still. 'NO!' she shouted in her head, shock registering. As she watched he had a short conversation with the blonde and the older woman and they walked away after it. He was standing on the stairs, halfway down, shocked and visibly annoyed with himself. She remembered that face. His posture, his voice, could even recall the scent of his skin.

Phee shook her head and turned to walk away her back rigid, her hands curled into fists. "Phee! Where are you going?" called Siren running after her. Phee stopped her breath rushing in and out her heart thumping. What if he heard her name? What if he came over to her? "Phee, what the hell?" asked Siren angrily. Phee tried to swallow around the lump in her throat. She bit her lip and looked to Sirens angry face before her brown eyes flickered to the black beast of a car to their right.

Siren distracted by the car asked a question that Phee could only nod to, "hey, isn't that... No way. Wow, Never thought I'd see Dean Winchesters sorry ass again," she spat. "Shh... Jesus Siren he hasn't heard us yet, can we leave now? There's already a hunter on the case so let's leave," pleaded Phoenix quickly.

Siren sighed, "yeah I guess, let's get out of here," they just started to walk away when Phee's phone went off. Deep Purple's 'Smoke on The Water' and Phee jumped, not realising her phone was on loud. She answered with her usual, "Phoenix Michaels." She smiled unconsciously forgetting about her past behind her or her best friend standing next to her. "Hey uncle Bobby, what's up?" she asked grinning.

"Nebraska, Why? No I'm working on a case right now and then we're planning on taking some time off, Why? Did you have a case for me? Chupacabra? Really? You know I hate those skeevy frigging things. Yeah okay, you let me know when you have a descent job for me okay? Alright I'll see ya later bobby," Phee hung up.

"Still freaked out by a little Chupacabra Phoenix?" asked a deep gravely voice behind her. Phee swore inside her head. She turned around slowly. "Dean. Yeah I guess, Um, I'd love to stay and talk but I have to get going now, Right now, Bye," She said hurriedly turning around and practically sprinting away. Leaving Siren to run after her and Dean Winchester scratching the back of his head.

**A/N:** Who's excited for the next chapter? I am! YAY. Write a review Please Guys! I love to get reviews.


	5. Learn My Lesson

**A/N: **Hey all, been a while again, but I've had quite a few little e-mails letting me know this person or that person has added this story to their favourites so I thought I'd give you all another chapter, bear in mind this episode will be completed in the next instalment. So there. This one is a bit of a teaser so I hope you like. Read and Review people! Reviews make me happy like Lush soap! Song is by **Daughtry** off of the album, **Leave this Town**. Fall in love with the album. I did so you will be seeing more titles by them in this story as well as full songs.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Dean or Sam, Reverand LeGrange, Castiel or Chuck, I have no powers that be over Yellow eyes, Lillith, Crowley or anyone else in the Supernatural. If I did, life would be so much more awesome. And Hunting would be a lot more stylish and involve pretty shoes and great hair.

Can't even take full credit for Siren, She's my real life best friend and my soul sister. Our randomness match!

So here is the Chapter, Read and Review!

**Learn My Lesson**

"I still can't see why we can't just talk to them Phee, I mean, yeah I get why you don't want to and believe me I want to bash that Winchester guys friggen face in but I think we should still make sure that they don't need any help," said Caleb running his hand through his shaggy blonde hair.

"Because Caleb, I said no. Trouble follows those boys around and so help me god I will not let you get yourself neck deep into that. Got it?" replied Phee angrily, Caleb nodded annoyed. "That goes for you too Siren, I _know_ what you're bloody like I have enough trouble with you and you're attraction to demons as it is thank you very much," Phee pierced Siren with an icy blue glare.

"Well you're going to have a hard time stopping me. Either I go and make sure they're okay with this job or you have to go to stop me, it's one of the two and _I_ know that you don't want to go, so that means _I_ am," replied Siren huffing folding her arms across her chest. "Fine then I'll go, but you two are staying here, Do I make myself clear?" snarled Phoenix her Eyes turning a deeper shade of blue with her indignation.

"Crystal," Siren snarled back. Phoenix let out a muffled yell and then turned around grabbed her black leather jacket throwing it over her tight white blouse. She stuffed her car keys into the pocket of her jacket and shoved her wallet into the pocket of her tight fitting worn in jeans. Her black high heeled boots click clacked as she strode out the motel room door, pulling it closed behind her.

She huffed angrily for a moment before she pulled her cell phone dialling a familiar number. "Hey Bobby, Can I ask a favour?" she asked into her cell phone, butterflies doing a frigging salsa in her tummy.

Bobby stood from where he was bent over the engine of a customers pick up, "sure Phoenix, what?" he asked wiping his hands on a rag before lifting his old trucker cap to scratch his head.

Phee bit her lip, "Um, I need a number of another hunter if you don't mind giving it to me?" she asked walking down the stairs of the motel and wandering over to her car.

"Yeah sure Phee, which one?" he asked shoving the dirty rag into the back pocket of his jeans and heading into the house. He walked through his untidy kitchen and into his library and over to his address book.

Phee cleared her throat and leaned against the hood of her car, the cold metal a comforting touch on the back of her thighs. "Winchester, Dean Winchester," she murmured into her cell phone, rubbing one of her clammy hands on the leg of her jeans, casting her gaze across the car park.

"Hmmph, I don't know what you'd want with those boys but if you or them are in some kinda' trouble," started bobby, "you know I'd help-" Phoenix cut him off.

"No bobby it's nothing like that, I just ran into them in town, they're checking something out and I was gonna ask if they need a hand is all," Phoenix said hurriedly, her cheeks coloring.

Bobby shrugged, "Whatever, you got a pen?" he asked gruffly, if she didn't want to talk then she didn't wanna talk. No sense trying to get her to it was like getting blood out of damn marble with that one.

"Yeah," came her tinny response. "It's 555-6970, you got that?" he rattled off, mind already on the engine that lay waiting. It was a logical problem with a logical solution, Bobby preferred those to dealing with women.

"Yeah, hey thanks bobby, we might come visit with you on the way back, kay?" she asked smiling slightly at the thought. "Great, hey look hun I gotta get back..." bobby started and she grinned wider at the image of him in his library shifting from foot to foot eager to get pack to the car he was fixing. "Yeah no problem, I gotta go too. I'll see you soon Bobby and thanks for this," she replied smiling gently. "Anything for you darlin' see ya," he signed off.

Phee sighed, now to deal with Dean. Awesome.

_Flashback_

**Two Years Ago:**

Old school rock music poured out of the speakers connected to a Dj kit. Bodies heaved on the dance floor. The lighting was just dim enough to give the bar a seedy look The bar was crowded, the three bartenders harried. The atmosphere was electric, the air full of the scents of sweat, lust, beer and cigarette smoke.

The door of the bar opened and in stepped a slim attractive young woman, appeared to be around 22, though she was really only 20. Her heavy waist length dark hair was down and wavy, it brushed against her shoulders, neck and back as she walked.

Her silver top was a halter necked backless contraption that barely covered her ample breasts or her toned stomach, her tight hipster dark blue jeans were riding low enough for a tattoo to peek out the top on her left hip.

She was wearing a pair of black leather boots and had a pair of car keys clutched in her right hand. As her hazel eyes scanned the bar and the heaving bodies the light from the carpark framed her through the open doorway.

Her eyes scanned the men lined up by the bar, her eyes lighting on one incredibly good looking young man, he had dark hair framing his face in waves, his sharp cheekbones framing his bright blue eyes. He was leaning against the bar, his blue button down shirt stretched across his broad shoulders, a beer clutched in his right hand, and he was watching a couple girls grinding with each other.

She smirked, mark found. Then her eyes noticed another good looking guy at the far end of the bar, he looked rough and tumble, sexily so, his green eyes eying the blondes grinding on each other also with obvious satisfaction, his mouth in an arrogant smirk. His gorgeous face marred only by a thin scar on his right cheekbone.

He was pure sex and therefore he was one she'd stay away from.

And then the door closed with a bang behind her and both men's heads whipped around to look at her, with a dozen others. She bit her lip in a way she knew guys found seductive and then looked straight at the man with the blue eyes and smiled widely, tossed her hair and walked over to him, eyes set in sexy bedroom mode.

He smirked and straightened slightly as she strutted over, her hips swaying in an obviously confident, Irresistibly sexy walk. Her boobs in an obvious, I'm-not-wearing-a-bra way jiggled as she stepped down hard with her heel. Her hair, thick and luxurious caught the dim light like black silk. Her eyes were framed with dark kohl and the lashes looked impossibly long.

She walked right up to the man with the blue eyes, ignoring all the other men in favour of him. "Hey gorgeous," He smirked, his voice was gorgeous, a lilting tone with an Irish accent. 'Damn. Irish accents are way to sexy,' she thought, her face smirking. "Hey yourself," she replied leaning next to him at the bar, her hair falling over her left shoulder showing the bare right side of her back to him.

"Can I get you a drink?" he asked her, eyebrows raised. She smiled, 'easy, frigging peasey,' she thought, "sure, I'll have a shot of tequila and a Corona," she replied. Before she knew it there were two drinks in front of her and he was leaning right next to her and she felt the heat of him against her side as she smiled and flirted.

She had her two drinks, and a couple more. And then he was asking her weather she wanted to go back to his place. And she said okay.

**A/N:** Special thanks go to Siren for her beta-ing help, and to Chris Daughtry for being an amazing artist. And also to my boss for giving me such an awesome job that I can write my fan-fic chapters and read my new obsession books at work!

Hope you guys liked the chapter and enjoyed the beginning of the flashback! Next part in chapter 6! Coming Soon!


	6. Just Tonight

**A/N:** Hey boys and girls! Sorry about the wait, I've been busy with this full time job of mine. Gosh who knew a full time job meant you couldn't be bothered to write! I honestly don't know how my parents raised me and my brothers while keeping up with a full time job. It's Hard!

Anywhoo! Here my lovelies is the new chapter for those of you who like reading but don't leave me a review bad readers! So this is mainly Phee trying to balls up and call dean and a bit more of the flashback. Chapter title is **Just Tonight** by **The Pretty Reckless.**

Oh, and the deets on Phee's tatt are on my profile page!

**Disclaimer:** As per usual, I own nothing and that makes me sad!

**Just Tonight**

She wobbled out of the bar on her high heels, her breath smelling of the ten or so shots of tequila and the eight or so coronas. She stumbled a bit, her top flashing the tops of her breasts to the sober dark haired man holding her upright. The man grinned at their display and wrapped an arm around her waist, tighter than she would have liked.

"So... where is your place?" she asked huskily, trying not to slur her words. "This way," he grinned leading her down an alleyway next to the bar.

**Dean's p.o.v**

Dean was following the dark haired man and the attractive young woman he had pulled so easily at the bar. He was following quietly in the shadows, watching her rub herself on him like any other drunken young woman who was horny. That's when he noticed the resemblance. The resemblance to the pretty young female Forensics officer from the crime scene yesterday.

And then she shook her head laughing and her hair fell away from the back of her neck, and a tattoo there was faintly visible, a pair of angel wings and in between them, a perfectly inked devils trap.

Dean grinned, another player in town. Dad had never told him that there were female hunters. Then he frowned, what was she doing playing bait if she didn't have back up?

**O P.O.V**

As they left the alley a dingy run down abandoned motel was there across the street. The lights blinked sadly on a drunkenly hanging sign. The motel was in an industrial sector, not far from the bustling night life a few blocks away. "This is where you live?" she sounded plastic, even to her own ears. "Yep, don't worry it's a _lot_ nicer inside," he whispered against her lips his piercing blue gaze boring into hers. She nodded weakly. That's what he wanted her to do. It's what they all did.

He half dragged half pulled her across the litter strewn parking lot to room number 6. He pulled out a key smirking at her in the shadows. She smiled drunkenly at him. 'Here goes nothing,' she thought her body getting ready to take this asshole down, her face staying in horny drunk mode while her brain fired thoughts around. That's when she saw it a flash of blue from the corner of her eye. A flash of denim. With a hunters instincts she turned her head slowly, surveying the car park.

She saw him then, the young man from the bar, the one pretending to be an F.B.I agent yesterday at the crime scene. She looked at him and he looked back. The dark haired man wrapped an arm around her from behind and her face turned disgusted and the young hunter she was looking at smirked. "What's wrong love?" the dark haired man purred in her ear, kissing her neck. She changed her expression from wary, alert and disgusted, to drunk, docile and scared.

"I thought I saw something, over there," She motioned with her hand the opposite side of the car park from where the young hunter was hiding. She turned in his arms, pressing her chest up against him eagerly. "I thought," she started in a little-girl-lost voice, "I saw somebody walking around over there," she bit her bottom lip and stared up into his face.

"You want me to go check it out love?" He asked brushing the back of his hand against the side of her face. She nodded and bit her trembling bottom lip and he smirked and she watched as his pupils dilated with lust.

"I will then," he nodded to himself, and then his voice and face changed and he became a controlling, seductive man, demanding something from her, "go inside and undress, I want you ready for me when I come back," he spoke domineeringly and he waited glaring, until she assented, before he stalked out the open door, closing it behind him and striding across the car park in the direction she pointed him.

She smirked at the closed door, "What. A. Douche." She muttered aloud shaking her head peering through the flimsy curtains. "Douche," she whispered again before heading across the room hurriedly into the bathroom. She grabbed up an empty water bottle, before pulling a rosary and a slip of paper from her pocket. She grabbed up a jar of thick congealing blood where the dark haired man had left it hiding on a bookcase in the corner of the room. It'll do, she'd feel more comfortable with a couple of guns and a few knives but this'd have to do.

**Dean's p.o.v**

Dean ducked, swearing silently in his head. Why had he been so careless? But then, How had she noticed him if she was so blitzed?

Never mind, he just had to keep from getting his precious ass killed by this guy. Just as he was giving up hope of getting away unscathed the guy gave up looking for him.

"Drunk Bitch must've been seeing things, oh well, she's still hot as Hell," he then laughed darkly, all traces of an Irish accent gone. 'What a Douche,' thought Dean. As the weird Irish guy was headed back to his room, Dean snuck around the back of the dingy motel. He found Irish guys rooms bathroom easily enough, it was the only room lit. He could tell the flickering golden light was that of candles rather than electric lights.

He shuffled quietly, carrying a duffle, up to the window and peeked in. She was standing by the open bathroom door, her bare back to him. The Irish guy looked furious. Dean pulled the bathroom window open quietly, reaching into his duffle and pulling out a few items before climbing silently through the open window.

**O.P.O.V**

"I _thought_ I ordered you to undress?" he hissed his blue eyes furious, his face twisted into an ugly sneer. He slammed the door behind him, kicking it closed with his foot, his angry eyes never leaving the fully clothed woman in front of him. She smirked, a bottle of water passing from hand to hand, "I don't remember agreeing to play the part of your puppet," she said insolently.

He growled, low in his throat, as his eyes clouded over, turning black. He marched over and grabbed her roughly by her long dark hair, and pulled her face in close to his own. "Don't disrespect me bitch, this could've been fun for you, now I'm gonna make it hurt," he growled into her smirking face. "yeah?" she asked, "I think it's gonna hurt you a lot more than it's gonna hurt me, Douche," she grinned before throwing the contents of her water bottle in his face and darting across the room. His reaction was instantaneous; he let go of her to clutch at his face in agony, screaming as the water burned him like acid.

"YOU BITCH!" he roared turning to go after her, he caught her grabbing her by the front of her shirt pulling her in close to him. He frowned, confused and she grinned, "that's right asshole, devils trap," she smirked before she threw her fist into his face, kneed him under the chin and stepped back huffing. He stopped clutching his nose, streaming with blood, and looked at the ceiling.

"You fucking bitch," he wheezed, it coming out nasally and muffled. "You're gonna pay when I get out of here, I'm going to rip into that pretty little casing and then I'm gonna see what you're really made of," He grinned evilly his eyes flickering black.

"I'd love to see you try when you're stuck in the pit," she replied smirking. The demon visibly blanched as she chanted aloud. "Exorcizamus te, omnis immundus spiritus," as she was chanting she started choking, the demon was muttering under his breath, black eyes fixed on her, then she was thrown against a wall by an invisible force, pinning her arms and legs.

"omnis satanica potestas, omnis incursio infernalis adversarii," she managed to choke out before her air supply was completely cut off. "Omnis legio, et secta diabolica, ergo Draco maledicte et sectio," Dean stepped into the room, a bottle of holy water in his hand, his deep voice reverberating around the room strongly.

The demon let her go, his head turning to pin Dean with his inky stare, who was then thrown bodily against the flimsy motel wall. "Hey, Asshole!" she called before throwing salt in the demons face. "Ergo draco maledicte et legio secta diabolica," she chanted quickly her eyes on him, throwing the holy water dean had dropped in his face everytime he tried to use his powers on her.

"Ut Ecclésiam tuam secúra tibi fácias servire libertáte," Dean fell the the floor heavily as the demon screamed in pain, the exorcism coming near to the end. "servire libertáte," she glared at him before throwing the rest of the holy water and salt on him, making him scream in intense pain. "Audi Nos," she smirked watching the black cloud of smoke leaving the mans body, as he slumped to the floor.

She wiped her forearm across her sweaty face and chuckled shakily. "Douchebag," she muttered. Her head snapped around when she heard a groan from across the room. She hurried over to see if he was okay, he was facedown and his back was covered in a plaster dust. "Hey dude, you okay?" she asked turning him over. "Ow, that hurt," he groaned grimacing before he grinned at her, green eyes dancing. She smirked, "Thanks for saving my ass," she said smiling bashfully, "didn't realise he had all that demon mojo behind him," she explained grabbing one of his hands and hauling him to his feet.

"S'all good," he replied grimacing in pain, "he still with us?" he asked motioning to the prone form lying not four feet away. "No, poor bastard, he was kinda hot too," she replied shaking her head. He looked at her funny, "what? He was! Shame the accent was fake though," she laughed and helped him over to the door. He laughed and clutched his ribs, a few were probably bruised. "What's your name dude?" she asked grinning at him. "Dean. Dean Winchester," he replied smirking. "Nice to meet you Dean, My names Phoenix. Phoenix Michaels," She smiled brightly at him as the limped away from the run down motel.

_End Flashback_

**Present**

She breathed out shakily and brushed a few strands of hair out of her eyes and looked at the number keyed in on her cell phone. 'Now or Never Phee' she told herself and pressed send. She heard the calling tone and almost started hyperventilating.

'Just breathe Phee,' she told herself and then she heard a click as someone answered the phone and a groggy voice. "Hello?" the voice was gravely with sleep and she could remember the way he looked rubbing sleep out of his perfect green eyes and she breathed in sharply.

"Dean?" she asked quietly, afraid if she spoke louder he could hear her thoughts. "Yeah, Who'sis?" he asked and she could see him in her head rubbing his face with his hand, trying to wake up. "Uh.. It's um, it's Phee," she said biting her bottom lip and fidgeting with the hem of her shirt.

"Phee?" He asked, cogs whirring. He sat up and looked across the room to where his younger brother was sitting at the table looking at him confused. "Uh, what's up?" he asked gently looking at same and motioning for him to stop listening in.

Phoenix leant against the hood of her car and breathed out, "um, well, we – Caleb, Siren and I, we were, um, well we were just wanting to make sure that you've got this job covered". She breathed out and hated herself for sounding like a schoolgirl. "We were just passing through on our way to LA so we just happened upon it, we just wanted to make sure you're cool with taking care of it is all," she winced, hating that she sounded like such an idiot.

"So your were just checking to see if we needed any help?" asked Dean frowning. "Uh, yeah," came the tinny reply. He frowned even more, "Oh, okay, I just thought –" he caught himself. "Never mind, doesn't matter what I thought," He grimaced and rubbed his face, "We're okay to handle this one, but we'll be sure to give you a call if we need help in future," He laughed humourlessly.

Phee rolled her eyes at him. Always acting the martyr, "jesus Dean, I didn't even want to call you, Siren pretty much blackmailed me into it. I mean, you were the one that caused all this shit so forgive me if I'm not entirely sure I want to jump right back into the saddle with you y'know".

She sighed, "Sorry, I just, Sirens dad was killed a couple weeks ago and I'm trying to help her through it by taking some vacation time you know, but she's making it difficult. Pretending like I didn't see her fall apart after it happened and then trying to force this job on me. She's going through a hard time, and I'm currently joining her of planet self-pity. Look I'm just, Sorry okay?" She asked squeezing the bridge of her nose between her thumb and forefinger.

"yeah, I am too Phee," Dean replied his head in his hand, elbow on knee. "look, if it'll help you guys are welcome to help us out with this case," he said smiling slightly at her snort. "It might," she replied laughing a little. "We're at the Olympic motel, room 12," he replied laughing too. "Be there soon," she replied. And he smiled before he coughed slightly to cover the awkwardness he felt when he signed off with "Yeah see ya," instead of the way they used to sign off.

"Yeah, see ya," she replied her smile gone and tears in her eyes. She hung up the phone, wiped her face and headed back up to their room to tell the others.


End file.
